Some PickUp Lines Work
by LuvinNCbaby
Summary: Lee has tried every approach to getting his cherry blossom, now he'll help her get over Sasuke, and use one pick-up line.  I OWN NOTHING


**AN: I…am…BACK! Not rlly! Just made this oneshot! Cuz this couple is kute****-(my way to spell cute, I combined cute and kawaii which means cute) so ya xDD **

**I do NOT encourage bad pick-up lines!**

**Everyone is 16! And our favvv handsome devil of the leaf puts in some journal entries along the way ;)**

**_-line luv…**

Rock Lee walked down the streets of little Konoha. Gossip had gone around that Sasuke may return, but not alone, with some spawn. Everyone was shocked, but mostly, Lee's favorite cherry blossom, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura had truly blossomed from the thin, plain girl she used to be. She was still short, at an amazing 5 foot 5, but her pink hair seemed more vibrate, and her eyes were always bright and excited, ever since she started working at the hospital. Lee loved to watch her talk to the little kids that would flock in to see their injured family members.

Lee had been trying to get his love for years now, but he never gave up on her, he couldn't, his love to strong. He tried every approach to her, to make her love him, and none have worked.

His worse was pick-up lines.

He tried so many, yet none of them worked.

He used _'I'm like a Rubix Cube, the longer you play with me, the harder I get.'_

He could never forget one.

'_If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U & I together.' _After that one, he threw out a sexy smirk, and she grinned back. That time he was for sure he got her, but then she spoke and said _'Really? I'd put F & U.'_

She threw one hell of a punch in his face then.

Lee winced at the memory of that one.

He just wanted to ask the beauty of his dreams out, yet he always failed when he tried.

He saw love everywhere, between Temari No Sabuka, the sand beauty, and Shikamaru Nara, the smartest chunnin in Konoha.

Maybe Lee would always be the single guy in Konoha.

_-More line luv_

_Dear Journal,_

_Maybe Konoha isn't filled with love, Temari just smashed Shikamaru's face in! She should know, long distance relationships never work out. Of course, Shikamaru just shrugged it off, and now he's with Ino._

_That reminds me, he used a pick-up line, and got her!_

_I can't get Sakura though!_

_He said something like _'Wanna know why all the sky is so gray?' _Ino asked why, and then Shikamaru pointed up at the sky, then at Ino's face and said _'Cause all the blue is in your eyes.'

_Ino __giggled__, she loved it. I saw her run off and tell Sakura what happened. Could I use the same one almost on Sakura-chan, and get her to love me to?_

_The Handsome Devil of the Leaf Village ~Lee_

__-_You can't hate on lines_

Sakura walked out of Konoha's main hospital, to the nosy streets. The rumors about Sasuke were half true, he didn't return a lot, but he didn't have any children. But Sakura did see him look at Temari No Sabuka a few ways, like he was in love.

She felt a pain in her heart as he walked by, and she kept her head low, so her cherry bangs hid her eyes, and her tears. She walked and walked until she got to her apartment, and she was able to hide in her bedroom, to think about what was wrong with her.

_-its 2 kute!_

Lee sighed, and then groaned. Summer was leaving Konoha, and autumn was quickly approaching. Sasuke had invited everyone out for the evening, since he and Temari were going to get married in the spring. Everyone in Konoha was shocked, but kept ruder comments to themselves. Lee looked at himself in the mirror, straighting his black tux, before grabbing his journal to write one quick sentence.

_After tonight, she will be mine._

Lee smiled, and made his way out the door, to Konoha's fancy restaurant, _Che Jacque Veer Shaffer. _

Lee realized when he entered the restaurant that he was the last to arrive. Sasuke was sitting down at the head of the table, drinking rum from a tall glass, with Temari right beside him, with a long black dress that touched the floor, except for its silt that went up to her thigh. It was low cut, and a red belt held it in the middle.

Lee looked around for Sakura, and when he saw her, he smiled. Her pink hair was done up in a high bun, with a deep green ribbon. She wore a short white dress, that grazed her knees, and another deep green ribbon tied in a large bow around her waist. There was strappy silver high-heels on her feet, and she barely wore any make-up. But Sakura didn't need make-up.

Sasuke looked up to see Lee had come, before standing up. "Come on guys, let's dinner began." Temari looked at him and smiled, sitting in the chair closest to him.

Lee sat down beside of Sakura, but he doubt she noticed. She was staring at Sasuke, and how he would flirt with Temari. Lee felt bad for her as she turned her head, and looked down at her food.

Lee gulped.

Slowly, under the table, he grabbed her hand, and she looked at him.

She smiled, and nodded as if saying just for tonight.

He decided that night was the best night of his life.

Lee sucked in a big breath, and walked. He saw her standing there.

"My cherry blossom!" He yelled out, picking up speed. Sakura looked at him, and frowned. Lee smiled as he stopped in front of her. Sakura looked at him and breathed out a slowly, weary 'what'.

Lee gulped before showing her a red leaf, a yellow leaf, and a brown leaf.

"Want to know why theres no green leaves in the autumn?" Sakura gave him a questioning look, and he continued. "Because all the green is in your eyes." Lee smiled, and Sakura gave out a small giggle.

"Ya know Lee, that was kind of cute." Sakura smiled a beautiful smile. "Then how about I take you out for a little lunch" Lee stood hoping and smiling. Sakura giggled, and nodded her head. "Sure Lee, I would love to."

Some pick-up lines do work, you just got to find them.

_-last line_

**Finished, it's short, but kute :)**


End file.
